The Squire's Tale
Squire Terence and the Maiden's Knight (The Squire's Tale in the United States) is the first book in The Squire's Tales Series written by Gerald Morris. The main characters are Squire Terence and Sir Gawain (the Maiden's Knight). It also introduces characters like Sir Kai, Sir Tor, Plogrun and King Arthur. Excerpt The silent knight stopped before Terence and raised his sword over his head. Terence turned away from the knight and looked into the spiteful eyes of Morgause. He could feel no fear of a mere sword before the more horrible, more terrifying figure of the woman. He sensed rather than saw the knight begin his swing, ant then the night calm was broken by a terrific clash as Gawain stepped between tem and parried the blow with the Sword Galantine. Terence stepped toward Morgause, hardly able to breathe, as the sound of steel on steel continued behind him. ‘What is your name?’ Morgause whispered fiercely, almost desperately. ‘You are no ordinary magician. ‘I am a squire,’ Terence said. Summary Growing up an orphan in an isolated cottage in the woods with Trevisant the Hermit, young Terence never expected much adventure in his life. But one evening a stranger named Gawain shows up and Terence's life takes an odd turn. Trevisant, who can read the future, sends Terence off with Gawain to King Arthur's court to be his squire. In no time Terence is plunged into the exciting world of kings, wizards, knights, wars, magic spells, damsels-in-distress, and enchanters. Soon out on a quest with Gawain, Terence embarks on a quest of his own to solve the mystery of his parentage. Their journey brings them into another realm where they encounter a helpful sprite named Robin, a castle in the mist, and an evil enchantress intent on destroying King Arthur. There Terence learns the secret of his past and discovers a challenge that only he can face. Plot This book starts before Terence was a squire and Gawain was a knight. It starts in a forest, where terence lives with hermit, Trevaisant. But something leads Terence to a soon to be Knight Gawain. Terence takes Gawain to the hermit, who tells him to take Terence as a squire. Gawain agrees but before they can set off a recreant knight, by the name of Sir Hautibrius, attacks them. Gawain has no sword so has to use a cooking pot. This picture is shown on the front cover. On the way to Camelot they meet Tor, another wanna be knight. They go to Camelot where both are knighted. After a battle with five enemy kings, Gawain and Terence go off on a quest after a beautiful hart. The quest is given to them by a rather ugly lady. Tor has a similar quest but is going after a brilliant hound. They soon depart and the Gawain finds the hart - dead. He returns to Tor, who has found his own squire - a dwarf named Plogrun. Soon they come across a silent knight who can only break the curse if he is defeated. His name is Sir Marhault. It turns out that the women who gave him the curse is Gawain's aunt - Morgan Le Fay. Soon they come across three questing ladies and Gawain is left with a rather bloodthirsty young women name Lady Alisoun. But Gawain refuses to fight and she leaves. Soon Terence and Gawain come across a lovestruck Sir Pelleas, for a horrible women named Lady Ettard. They soon find that the two are both dim witted and so continue, this time with Nimue - The lady of the lake. She leaves them and they alone must find their way to a great enchanter called Ganscotter and his daughter Lorie. It turns out Lorie was the ugly lady. Gawain and Lorie fall in love, but soon they have to depart. On the way back to Sir Tor and Sir Marhault, Gawain is sent the sword Galantine from Lorie. They are soon back to Camelot and Terence learns thet he is the only one who can save King Arthur. He and Gawain rush to a pool where they find a new silent knight, and Gawains mother Morgause. While Gawain and the silent knight battle, Terence pushes Morgause and her cauldron into the pool. The silent knight dies and they leave back to Camelot, where Arthur thanks them and Terence learns of his dad - it is Ganscotter and his half sister is Lori. Appearances Alternate Covers